Jinsei (人生)
by Alcai Dragneel
Summary: Podemos saber nuestro pasado, vivir nuestro presente, pero no saber nuestro futuro. Porque eso que llamos vida cambia a cada instante...


**hola minna! n_n/**

**Bueno les traigo una nueva historia la cual recién termine de escribir, saben que cuando llega la inspiración hay que aprobecharla es bastante corta seria como un prologo. Nos los interrunpo mas, nos leemos abajo.**

o.o.o.o.o **Jinsei (****人生****)** o.o.o.o.o

Muchos nos preguntamos que es la vida? Existen demasiadas definiciones y pensamientos sobre lo que es.

Siempre existe un inicio y un fin. La vida sigue esa secuencia, al nacer damos comienzo a un ciclo y en el momento en que morimos damos el final a este. Es asi de simple como que sabemos que después de la noche sigue el día. La vida se construye de vivencias las cuales nos ayudan a crecer física y emocionalmente.

Los sentimientos son una base fundamental: Amor, Fe, Felicidad, Valentía, Euforia, entusiasmo, alegría, optimismo, satisfacción, agrado, tranquilidad, serenidad, sosiego, gratitud, respeto, lealtad, fidelidad, solidaridad, esperanza, comprensión, ilusión, empatía, caridad, goce, solidaridad, amistad, respeto, admiración, autonomía, fuerza , disfrute, éxtasis, gratificación, Ansiedad, depresión cólera, odio tristeza, dolor, ira, rabia, rencor, remordimiento, culpabilidad, envidia, avaricia, egoísmo, venganza, superioridad, soberbia, enojo, mal genio, atropello, fastidio, molestia, furia, resentimiento, hostilidad, animadversión, impaciencia, indignación, irritabilidad, violencia. Miedo, desconfianza, nerviosismo.

Sean positivos o negativos nuestros sentimientos todos en algún momento esperimentamos muchos de ellos. Cada ser da un significado a su vida y como tal tiene una perspectiva distinta.

Lo que da inicio a la vida es el **amor**...

Era un hermoso atardecer en la ciudad de magnolia, la mezclas de colores da un toque unico al paisaje. Muchos se detenían aunque solo fuese un momento a observar el fin del día y el comienzo de la noche.

Y entre ellos una joven rubia que miraba embelesada el reflejo del atardecer en el agua de ese lago que siempre visitaba junto a cierto dragon slayer y su infaltable compañero felino. Extrañamente ninguno de los dos nombrados se hallaba allí y eso la tenia algo pensativa a la maga estelar, ¿dónde estarán esos dos? era lo único que necesitaba saber.

-ahhhh ya me canse de esperar, creí que si venía aquí los encontraria. Sera mejor que me vaya- **se** **levanto dispuesta a marcharse pero entonces...**

-acaso hablas solo luce - **una voz la detuvo y la hizo voltear a hacia el dueño de esta.**

- natsu - **se levantó de golpe y lo enfrentó **- ¿Dónde se supone que estabas metido? -

-pues veras luce...-**se tenso inmediatamente y trato de sonar algo seguro de lo que iba a decir**- estaba peleando con el cubo de hielo hi...hi..hi- **sonrio nerviosamente.**

**La rubio lo miro con desconfianza**- pero gray se fue de misión con juvia, eh natsu?-** esto hizo que el pelirosa retrocediera varios pasos y se quedara en silencio absoluto, a ver lo descubrieron**.

-vamos natsu habla-** ordeno la maga estelar y comenzó a caminar en dirección al dragón slayer.**

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, lo observo detenidamente en busca de la repuesta de a su pregunta. Sus miradas se encontraron y hay nació una magia unica, es como si quisieran descubrir el mayor misterio del mundo solo con mirarse. Esto ya era común entre ellos, hace tiempo que les sucedia lo mismo, el porqué de esto claro que lo sabian. Pero dejaban que todo siguiera su curso, ello sabían que lo suyo no solo era amistad. Hace tiempo que pasaron ese limite, ese día cuando por primera se miraban de esa manera tan intensa sus respiración se encontraron y un sin fin de emociones se transmitieron por un simple contacto.

Estan tan cerca uno del otro...

-segusssssstan-

Ambos miraron en dirección a la unica persona o mejor dicho gato en el mundo que dice esta frase. Simplemente sonrieron ante esto, no tenia caso discutir, ya que ni siquiera se sorprendian de que el pequeño felinos los encontrará en esta situación, era como el pan de cada día.

-happy- **dijo la rubia en forma de saludo**

-aye! Lucy- **correspondio el minino, luego dirigió su mirada a su compañero pelirosa**- natsu, dijiste que no te tardarias

-enserio, no creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo-** dijo mientras ponía sus manos tras su nuca, en signo de despreocupación.**

**el felino simplemente nego con su cabeza en señal de desaprobación**- definitivamente no se puede hacer nada contigo, mejor partamos ya de una vez.

-¿y a dónde van?- **se apresuró en decir la rubia**.

-dirás vamos luce, happy y yo escogimos una misión por eso viene a buscarte-** explicaba muy tranquilo el dragón slayer.**

-pero si yo aun no he dicho si quiero ir y además no me has dicho donde han estado metidos tod...- **sus palabras murieron en su boca al ser cogida e arrastrada de la mano por el pelirosa.**

-muévete luce, tenemos que irnos se nos hace tarde-** volteo a verla y le dedico una de sus sonrisas y una muy especial, que solo tenia una solo destinataria y era ella, solo ella y sin poder resistirlo la devolvió de la misma manera.**

Sin darse cuenta ya se hallaba en la puerta del tren junto a natsu y happy, el primero ya comenzaba a marearse apenas ingreso al transporte de hierro y la miraba pidiendo su ayuda, la cual no dudo en darle. Lo ayudo a caminar hasta que llegaron a sus asientos e inmediatamente el pelirosa de desmayo sobre este.

Eso era tan común y repetitivo, que ya no sabia cuanta veces lo habia visto. El tren comenzó a moverse y con eso el dragón slayer quedó totalmente noquead, al verlo lo único que hizo fue atraerlo hacia ella para que estuviera en una posición mas comoda arrecostandolo en su regazo.

Miro hacia la ventana viendo que ya era de noche y se observaban unas pocas estrellas, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que ha pasado en su vida desde que consiguió su nueva familia fairy tail, en ningún momento imagino todo lo que viviría en este lugar. Aunque muchas cosas difíciles han pasado nunca se podrían comparar con los momentos felices que han vividos todos junto, si le preguntaran si desease cambiar algo en su vida definitivamente diría que no, porque gracias su doloroso pasado vive su feliz presente.

Sintió que la persona que se hallaba en sus piernas se movia y dirigió su atención hacia él. Ese hombre que siempre actuaba como niño, pero eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ese infantil pelirosa el cual poseía algo muy importante para ella Su corazón, se lo habia entregado sin ni siquiera saberlo y era algo de lo cual no se arrepentía ni hoy, ni nunca.

Al verlo sentia un sin fin de sentimientos asi él que llenaban todo su ser, pero sin duda la mas importante el Amor...

**Tengo que decir no me gusta escribir historias muy largas asi que no podría decir cuantos capítulos tendra exactamente, además otra razón es que tengo muy mala noción del tiempo y a mi inspiración le gusta vacaciones largas u.u lo lamento tan bien esta mis estudios y otras cosas que me complican la vida como mi computadora que murio hace muchos meses x.x es bastante fastidioso escribir desde un movil.**

**Trataré de actualizar rapido esta historia ya que tengo unos dias libres, espero que la historia fuera su agrado y ya saben...**

**Comentarios,criticas, favoritos y todo lo que fanfiction les permita poner .**

**Espero que tengan una excelente noche y con esto me despido **

**Bye...bye**

**Pd: me voy a ver el capitulo de fairy tail aye sir!**


End file.
